


His Heart, Her Touch | Trade for the-sloth-woman (Tumblr)

by Avistella



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Lilly comforts Alrick after he disappoints his father.





	His Heart, Her Touch | Trade for the-sloth-woman (Tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for writing trade for the-sloth-woman (Tumblr)  
I do not claim ownership to any of the characters featured in this work. All characters belong to the-sloth-woman.

he footsteps that echo in the large and empty hallway sound sharp and crisp, one might even shudder at the sound. The Demon Prince, Alrick, wears a troubled expression on his face. The usual arrogant smirk of his lips is nowhere to be found, an unpleasant frown taking its place. His eyes almost look glassy underneath his furrowed brows, his gaze distant as he remains lost in his thoughts, oblivious to his surroundings.

Alrick isn’t certain of where he’s going, his legs merely acting on their own to let off some steam. His shoulders are painstakingly tense, and his hands are balled into tight fists as the disappointed words of his father echo around his mind like a pest that won’t leave him alone. Despite his best efforts, Alrick can’t seem to win his father’s approval and acknowledgement.

“_Hey—!_” The white-haired man barely registers the sudden exclamation of protest belonging to that of a female, but he ignores it. He can’t even spare the energy.

Lilly, his own knight-in-training and the one the voice belonged to, gives a noisy huff of iritation, crossing her arms over her chest as she watches in pure disbelief as Alrick continues to walk away without sparing her a second glance. Even if he is a prince, Lilly simply can’t excuse him for roughly shoving against her without an apology of sorts. The half-angel throws her arms up in the air with an exasperated sigh before jogging her way over to catch up with her liege.

“_Hey!_ Lilly tries once again to get Alrick’s attention, grabbing onto his arm to prevent him from walking any further.

”_What?!_“ Alrick snaps as he turns on his heel with immense speed, shoving away the woman’s hand in the process before wrapping his fingers around her unsuspecting wrist and holding it so tightly that it almost hurts.

Lilly visibly flinches at the fiery rage that flickers behind his eyes before Alrick finally registers his surroundings and realizes who it is that fell victim to his misdirected anger. His grip on Lilly’s wrist loosens, but he still won’t let go. He doesn’t really want to let go. His heart that yearns for comfort won’t allow him to let go of the person who makes him happy beyond words.

"Did something happen?” The half-angel asks, bringing her voice down to a caring whisper as she takes a step closer towards the man. She can easily pull her wrist away to freedom if she tries, but she knows better than to beat someone any further when they’re already down. So instead, Lilly allows her features to become soft, trying to coax her liege into explaining the reasons for his behaviour, but she already has high suspicions on what they might be.

Alrick presses his lips together in a firm line, his expression contemplative before shaking his head. “No, it’s nothing,” he lies through his teeth.

Lilly doesn’t believe him that easily. She heaves a sigh of defeat, knowing that her liege can be a bit of a stubborn brat most of the time, especially when he gets upset like this. She mirrors the frown adorning his lips before deciding to act. Although it’s not in her place, Lilly takes Alrick’s hand into her own and guides him back to his room.

The Demon Prince opts to stay quiet in the meantime, obediently allowing himself to be dragged along by the knight-in-training. He doesn’t have the heart to push her away when he sees the fiery determination in her eyes. It makes butterflies dance in the pit of his stomach, though he will never admit it out loud.

Lilly opens the door to the prince’s room, pulling him inside before closing the door shut behind them. Being in the familiar comfort of his own bedroom where he doesn’t have to worry about pretenses, Alrick drags his feet towards the bed and sits on it with a sigh. His eyes flicker over to the door where Lilly still lingers, an uncertain expression on her face as to what to do next. She figured that bringing Alrick to a place he could feel safe in would help, but she didn’t know how else to proceed.

Wordlessly, Alrick pats the spot beside where he’s sitting, gesturing for the woman to come and join him. She does so without any complaints, smoothing out her skirt as the mattress dips underneath her weight. Silence settles over the two for seconds or minutes — they don’t really know for how long they were like that —before Alrick allows another sigh to slip past him.

Lilly opens her mouth to try asking again what happened, but the Demon Prince cuts her off when he shifts around on the bed so that he can rest his head on her lap. The half-angel sucks in a sharp breath, and Alrick can’t stop the amused grin bordering that of a smirk that creeps up onto his features. She always did have the cutest reactions.

“…Stay,” he finally exhales with a wavering voice, his eyes falling shut. It isn’t an order, but it isn’t exactly a request either. If anything, it sounds more like a plead.

“Okay,” Lilly answers an affirmative with a nod of her head, and the silence returns. She peers down at her liege, taking in all his features while his eyelids remain shut. Her hands hang uselessly in the air, unknowing of what to do with them or where to place them.

Alrick seems to sense the half-angel’s plight even without looking at her, and he holds up one of his hands. His features soften when delicate fingers intertwine with his, and he allows their connected hand to rest upon his chest. The corners of his lips curl the slightest bit into a satisfied smile which makes Lilly’s heart skip a beat.

Tentatively, the knight-in-training guides her free hand to the top of Alrick’s head. Her hand lingers there for a moment as her gaze moves back towards the prince’s face to see if he disapproves. Alrick remains still, waiting for her to continue. Exhaling slowly, Lilly lets her fingers thread through the soft locks of her liege. She admires how his hair feels as she runs her fingers through them in a slow and rhythmic fashion while taking in the small changes in the man’s expression. His muscles relax the longer she continues, and his breathing even starts to match her pace.

“Lilly…” Alrick breathes out the woman’s name with a certain fondness, his eyelids fluttering open to look at her.

Lilly’s breath catches in her throat when piercing red eyes stare into hers, the man’s gaze warm and full of gratitude. She stops with her ministrations for a second, stunned at the look Alrick gives her as he squeezes the hand of hers that he’s still holding. Holding her breath, she waits for Alrick to continue talking.

It looks like he’s struggling to get the words out, his gaze moving away from her eyes and towards the side instead like he’s embarrassed. The prince takes their interlocked hands and brings it up to his lips. “Thank you,” he murmurs, his breaths tickling Lilly’s skin before he presses his lips on her fingers and allowing them to rest there for a few seconds in a soft kiss.

Heat rises to the knight-in-training’s cheeks, and this time, she’s the one at a loss for words. She gently shakes her head and resumes carding her fingers through her liege’s hair. With their fingers still interconnected, she lifts them up to return the favour.

“Anything for you,” Lilly breathes out in a soft whisper for his ears alone, flashing Alrick a warm and kind smile before closing her eyes and brushing her own lips on his fingers. She will do anything for him and protect him from everything, including the darkness in his heart.


End file.
